There is a case in which sampling information is acquired in order to perform operation analysis and performance tuning on a program. For example, while causing a computer to execute an arithmetic operation, sampling is performed on the operation information (an instruction address, a Process Identification (PID), and the like of an execution target) of the computer which is executing the operation. If so, a program, a function, and the like, which are executed at sampling timing, are specified based on the operation information on which the sampling is performed, thereby being useful to grasp the operation situation of the program and to specify a performance improvement portion.
For example, a method of sampling electric power consumption has been proposed. In the proposal, when a counter overflows in an integrated electric power counter, which measures electric power consumption at each arbitrary fixed time and integrates the measured values, interruption for sampling is sent to a central processing unit (CPU). The CPU, which receives the interruption, transfers execution control on a predetermined sampling program, thereby enabling sampling and profiling based on the power consumption.
Meanwhile, there is a proposal which attempts to reduce low electric power consumption by, when the transmission power of a wireless transmission apparatus is measured, causing a transmission power measurement apparatus to be in an active mode in each sampling section and to be in a sleeping mode, in which electric power consumption is lower than that of the active mode, other than in each sampling section. In addition, there is a proposal in which, if content for changing the state of an air conditioner that influences the amount of electric power consumption is input in a case where the amount of electric power consumption of the air conditioner is measured at every predetermined timing, the input content is recorded to be associated with an input timing.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-191937, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-39375, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-238425 are disclosed as examples of related art.